pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Burrowing Snagret
The Burrowing Snagret is an enemy in the Pikmin games, and the boss of White Flower Garden in Pikmin 2. It has a blue scaly body, and a head, which is colored white. It appears to be a combination of a bird and a snake, (It is not known what kind of species of bird and snake its body parts belonged to.) and a member of the Snavian family (Snavian being a combination of the words snake and avian, avian meaning "bird-related"). They remain underground for the majority of the time, surfacing only when approached by Pikmin or a Captain. Every few times it emerges, the beast gets stuck with only its head above ground for a while, giving a captain an opportunity to attack without fear of losing any Pikmin. When above ground, it attempts to eat Pikmin one by one gathering them in its mouth. The only way to save your Pikmin is to kill the snagret before they are swallowed. Once the snagret is sufficiently damaged, it burrows back underground. When killed in Pikmin, Burrowing Snagrets explode into many pellets; in Pikmin 2, a dead Burrowing Snagret leaves behind its head to be returned to an Onion or the Research Pod. Sometimes this creature and the Pileated Snagret may remain alive with what appears to be little or no health. Locations Their only locations in the first game are The Forest of Hope where 3 appear in the same area, and The Final Trial on Challenge Mode. In Pikmin 2, a Burrowing Snagret is the boss of White Flower Garden, found on sublevel 5 - this one contains the Five-man Napsack and many are encountered throughout Snagret Hole; one is even guarding the entrance in Awakening Wood where the three in Pikmin are located. Another is on sublevel 4 of Hole of Heroes, and yet another guards the Pink Menace in the Valley of Repose. Burrowing Snagrets are the most common boss-class enemies in Pikmin 2, having eight different in-game occurrences outside of Challenge Mode. Sublevel 5 in the Cryptic Cavern is the only appearance in Challenge Mode in Pikmin 2. Killing Strategy In Pikmin, they are extremely hard to beat without losing Pikmin if thrown at the head, as they have very high health and are larger than in the second game. When trying to defeat it in the first game, the best strategy is to throw Red Pikmin at its head while it's emerging from the ground as fast as you can, then whistling in your Pikmin right before he shakes them off to prevent them being eaten. Another effective, but risky way is to swarm the head in hopes of making the Burrowing Snagret retreat underground. Don't try Bomb Rocks, as they are Bomb Rock proof on the inside and out. In Pikmin 2, defeating one is an easier task because of its lower health; even so, it remains a good idea to use Purple Pikmin. It is easy to take advantage of the fact that sometimes, the beast will not fully emerge, getting stuck for some time. It is best to attack the Snagret then, and Olimar should kill it without losing any Pikmin. With quick, accurate throwing, however, this is not necessary to secure the battle. Throw many Pikmin at its head as soon as possible and the Snagret should die before managing to swallow any of the Pikmin that it may have snatched up from the ground. Another way (for Pikmin at least). When it starting to apear from ground walk with all Pikmin right to that place and dismiss them (with C button). Many Pikmin will hang on head, other will be in the middle of body, so they cannot be eaten. When using many Pikmin in stack (more than about 40) some of them will not attack and stay as they are not close enough, quickly whistle and run away with them to safe distance. Repeat about 4 times to kill Burrowing Snagret, pretty fast, as there three of them. It is not possible to defeat the Burrowing Snagret with captains alone. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl *A Burrowing Snagret is seen as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Its description is as follows: A member of the snavian family with a birdlike head and a snakelike neck and body. An underground dweller, the snagret makes sudden strikes aboveground to capture surface-dwelling prey. It uses its beak to scoop up daily nutrition and can snatch up three Pikmin at once--a relatively small amount made deadly by its strike speed. No one has ever seen its tail. Trivia *The Burrowing Snagret can be seen in a pre-release beta video of Pikmin, where it appears to have a light or white body. *The Brawl trophy states that no one has ever seen a Burrowing Snagret's tail before. However, Olimar states in the Piklopedia that the Burrowing Snagret and Snarrow can both be distinguished by the markings on their tails, implying that Olimar has seen it full body, or at least its tail. *The Burrowing Snagret is the most commonly fought boss in both games, as it can be fought 3 times in the first game, and 11 times in the second game. *In-game sources disagree on whether the creature's body is lined with feathers or scales: the Enemy Reel states they are feathers, while Olimar's Voyage Log call them scales. Louie's Notes refer to the creature's 'serpentine torso', also implying they are scales. *The name of the Snagret seems to be a combination of the words "snake" or "snag,", which means "to catch," and "egret," a kind of bird resembling the Snagret. Burrowing Snarrow In the in-game Piklopedia, the information provided speaks of a creature called the Burrowing Snarrow, this creature having never been seen in any game. The Burrowing Snarrow is also mentioned in the first game's enemy reelPikmin (game) Gallery Image:71burrowingsnagret.png|A Burrowing Snagret above ground Burrowingsnagret.jpg|Concept art of a Burrowing Snagret. Category:Bosses Category:Pikmin 1 Category:Snavians Category:Snagret Hole Category:Pikmin 2 Category:The Forest of Hope Category:The Final Trial Category:Valley of Repose